Lost and Found
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Somebody in the gang had a little sister. This little sister was kidnapped at birth. When the guys find her what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Kenickie's POV-_

"Hey Zuko," I say hitting Danny's shoulder,"What is that?" There something small on the road. It alsmot looks like a little girl. Danny slows down as we get closer, we see it is a little girl. Danny stops the car and I hop out and run of to her.

I kneel down to her, she looks like she's about four years old. I grab her hand and she looks at me. Her eyes are so red and puffy. "Hey sweetie what happened?" I ask her.

"My mommy and daddy just got killed and I don't know where to go." She says.

I pick her up and set her on my lap,"It's alright, my friends and I will help you. What's your name?" I ask picking her up and carrying her to the car.

"Sally," she says softly.

I sit down in the car, Sally still on my lap. "Well Sally, my name's Kenickie, this is Danny, this is Putzie, this is Sonny, and this is Doody." She smiles at all of them.

Putzie waves at her and she waves back. "How old are you Sally?" I ask.

"Four," she responds. So she's not in school yet.

"So, what do you like to do?" I ask.

"I like working on cars!" She says enthusiastically. "I also like to sing." She says.

"That's cool, we like to work on cars too." I say. She smiles up at me.

"I would steal my dad's car magazines and cut out the cars I wanted." She said laughing. I smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. We pulled up to Danny's house and I realized Sally was falling asleep on my lap.

"Do you have anybody in your family around here?" I ask her.

She shakes her head,"I've never met anyone else from my family excpet my mom and dad. Mommy and Daddy said they were all bad people." She whispered the last part.

"Ok, then the guys and I will take care of ya." I tell her. She smiles at me and I smile back at her.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"No problem sweetie," Danny says taking her from me. He kisses her head and she lays her head on his shoulder. "Hey mom!" Danny yells handing Sally to Putzie. Danny tells his mom everything that happened.

"You tired?" Putzie asked Sally. I looked at her, Putzie was cradling her in his arms. She nodded and laid her head down on Putzie's chest. "Danny!" Putzie called before he kissed Sally's head.

Danny walked in and Sally was already asleep in Putzie's arms. I don't know what it is, but there's something different about that little girl. She looks like someone, I just can't figure out who.

Danny carries her to the guest bedroom and I look to all the guys,"Did she look familiar to you guys too?" Putzie asked us.

We all mumble yeahs and nod. Danny walks back in and Putzie asks him. Danny agrees with us. She looks so familiar, I just don't know who she is. This is really gonna bother me.

 **Another new story, I'm having all these new story ideas but can't finish the old ones. Sorry!**

 **-Jan**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jan's POV-_

"Where are the guys, I wanna eat." I whined. Just then Putzie hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.

He let go and I turned around and hugged him. "Hey we gotta a suprise for you guys." Putzie told all of us. The guys walked in and I see Kenickie holding a little girl. She has brown hair and looks about four.

I have to force myself not to break down into hysterics. Four years ago, well almost five now, my mom had a baby girl. I had always wanted a sibling, espically a little sister to spoil, so I was really happy. My mom named her Sally, and everything seemed perfect. Then, I went home to sleep, the next morning when I went to the hospital Sally had been kidnapped. My dad's dad had kidnapped her. We don't know where she is now and it always upsetting to see my friends with little siblings.

The little girl looked up, she looked just like me. I couldn't believe it. She had my brown eyes and my face. She had my mom's nose though, I had my dad's. I grabbed Putzie's hand and squeezed it. He gave me a look, silently asking me what was wrong.

"Gang," Danny said taking the little girl from Kenickie,"This is Sally."

"No." I whisper silently to myself. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes and I realized I wouldn't be able to keep them from falling. I let go of Putzie's hand and ran outside. Everyone was giving me funny looks, I had never told the gang, I hadn't told anyone.

I sat down leaning against the wall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Putzie there. I looked up at him as he wipped my tears away. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. He just let me cry into his arms until I was done.

"What's up?" He asked me. I told him about Sally. He looked into Frosty's and looked back at me,"Jan, she looks just like you." He said standing up. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

We walked back in to hear Sally say,"Does she not like me?" My heart broke. This girl, who I'm pretty sure is my little sister, thinks I don't like her. Putzie told everyone and everyone thought Sally looked just like me.

I walked over to Sally who was sitting in a booth. "Hey Sally, I'm Jan, I talked to the gang and we decided you get to spend the night at my house tonight. Putzie's gonna be there too so you'll know somebody, you ok with that?" She smiled at me nodding and I smiled back at her.

"Why where you crying earlier?" Sally asked me queitly.

"I'll explain a little later ok, it's not because I don't like you though. It's a long story, but I really like you." She smiled at me as I picked her up.

"I like you too." She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

I know why I always wanted a little sister.

 **So, did you guys think it was gonna be Jan? Once again, sorry for the wait! I was just really busy and agrivated with people😖😖😖 RIP PRINCE! Thanks for everything guys!**

 **-Jan**


	3. Chapter 3

_Putize's POV-_

"Hey girls, you ready to go?" I asked puting my arm around Jan. My hand was sitting on Sally's shoulder. Both of the girls said yes and we were off.

"So Jan," I say lokking at her,"Did you know that Sally likes cars?" Sally giggled and Jan smiled at her.

"Well, what else do you like to do Sally?" She giggled again before she answered.

"I like to sing, and dance, and watch Mickey Mouse!" She giggled again, she's so cute.

"Really! Jan and I love Mickey Mouse." I say as Jan hands her to me and she giggled.

Jan unlocked the door and we all walked in. I sat down on the couch as Jan went to go get her mom.

"Putzie, I'm tired." Sally said looking up at me. I pulled her closer and she snuggled into me.

"See!" Jan said dragging her mom in the room.

Her mom gasped and tears formed in her eyes. She mumbled something inaudible and ran out crying. I looked down and noticed Sally was asleep. She was adorable.

I handed her to Jan and she carried her up to her bedroom. She came back down and sat next to me on the couch. Something was wrong with her, it was obvious.

"You alright?" I ask as she laid down next to me. Her head rested on my shoulder and I had my arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, it's just crazy and I'm still kinda confused." She said grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry babe. You've had a long day," I kissed her head lightly and she snuggled closer to me. "Go to sleep, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before falling asleep. It was all quiet until I heard feet coming down the stairs. I thought I heard crying too. I picked Jan up and laid her down on the couch as I stood up. I walked over to the stairs to see Sally crying.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" I ask picking her up and hugging her. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered softly.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well, I told Kenickie that my mom and dad died. They didn't. I ran away because they would yell at me and hurt me. I had a bad dream about them." She was shaking softly and I pulled her closer.

"Well, I can promise that the guys and I will protect you." She stopped crying but I could tell she was still scared. "Go back to sleep." I say softly.

"Ok Putzie." She said softly, then she was out like a light.

I looked at her and Jan over and over. They were my girls, and nothing was ever gonna hurt them!

 **I updated! Sorry for the wait, writers block! Hope you like it!**


End file.
